24fandomcom-20200223-history
Songs featured on 24
In addition to the musical score composed by Sean Callery for every episode, several songs have been featured on ''24, primarily in the early episodes. Day 1 12:00am-1:00am * The following songs are heard: :* '"It's All Good"' by '''The Fearless Freep' - During Jack and Kim's chess game. :* "Fix and Destroy" by The Dirtmitts - Left playing in Kim's room when she sneaks out. :* "Bouncing Off the Walls" by Sugarcult - At Vincent's house. :* "Live at E's" by Sublime - In Janet's car on the way to the furniture store. :* "Compromise" by Mean Red Spiders - On Janet's radio while driving up to Paladio Furniture. :* "Chair on a Wire" by Krome - Heard outside Paladio Furniture. :* "Everything and Nothing" by Rocket Science - Dan blasts it inside the store. :* "Iguaza" by Gustavo Santaolalla - Plays when George Mason gets tranquillized. :* "Destiny Complete" by The Angel - Kim and Rick kiss. :* "Feelin' Irie" by Jazz Pharmacy - In Dan's van. :* "Christiansands" by Tricky - As Dan drives off into the night. * The original unaired cut of the pilot episode contained "Ray of Light" by Madonna, "Californication" by The Red Hot Chili Peppers and "Butterfly" by Crazy Town. Trailers promoting the show's premiere used "Break Stuff" by Limp Bizkit. 1:00am-2:00am * Three songs are heard in Dan's van: :* "Did You Forget?" by Perry Farrell :* "Losing an Edge" by Rocket Science :* "Darker" by The Doves * Keith Palmer mentions that Green Day played "Time of your Life" at the rally. 2:00am-3:00am * "Bury the Evidence" by Tricky - In the van while parked at the airport, Rick gives Janet heroin for her pain. * An unknown song plays while Bridgit convinces Mandy to go along with her plan, and continues through the next scene when Kim and Janet escape from the boys. 4:00am-5:00am * "New Noise" by Refused plays in Dan's van while he and Rick discuss what Gaines might do to Kim. 2:00pm-3:00pm * Four songs are heard at Robert Ellis' New Orleans bar: :* "I'm on the Wonder" by Clifton Chenier :* "I'm a Doggy" by Marvin Pontiac :* "Barely Available" by Clifton Chenier :* "The Louisiana Two-Step" - when Ellis is strangled, and during the final splitscreen. * "Clocks Grow Old" by I Am Spoonbender plays while Kim talks to Rick on the phone. 3:00pm-4:00pm * "Who's That Cat?" by The Salads plays when Melanie comes into Rick's room. 4:00pm-5:00pm * Two songs are heard at Rick's house: :* "Saturday" by Yo La Tengo - when Kim says she's coming over. :* "Cataract" by Trephines - when Kim arrives. 5:00pm-6:00pm * Three songs are heard at Rick's house: :* "Winter Noises" by Picastro - while Kim and Rick look through Dan's room. :* "Remain" by John Frusciante - Frank comes into the room. :* "As Sure as the Sun" by The Black Rebel Motorcycle Club - as Kim realizes Rick is in trouble. 6:00pm-7:00pm * "Ný Batterí" by Sigur Ros is heard at Rick's house when Kim lets slip to Frank that Dan was killed earlier in the day. * Phil Parslow plays Kim's CD player and "Fix and Destroy" by The Dirtmitts is heard once again. 9:00pm-10:00pm * Instrumental versions of the following songs can be heard at Palmer's party: :* "We Are Family" - originally by Sister Sledge. :* "Celebration" - originally by Kool and the Gang. :* "I'm So Excited" - originally by The Pointer Sisters. Day 2 8:00am-9:00am * "Sirens" by Memory Bank plays in Kim's room when Gary Matheson returns home. 2:00pm-3:00pm * An unknown song plays at John Mason's ice cream stand. 10:00pm-11:00pm * An unknown song plays on the car radio of a man who offers to give Kim Bauer a ride to San Jose. Day 3 3:00pm-4:00pm * "Suddenly" by the Black Rebel Motorcycle Club plays in Kyle Singer's room when he grabs cash to pay Don and when Linda discovers his cocaine. Day 4 7:00am-8:00am * An unknown song plays when Andrew Paige returns to his workplace and finds Melanie being interrogated. 1:00am-2:00am * "The Longest Day" by Armin van Buuren, a remix of Sean Callery's original theme for 24, is heard in Marwan's nightclub. Day 6 * Trailers promoting the Season 6 premiere featured "My Wave" by Soundgarden and "Unbreakable" by Evermore. 9:00am-10:00am * After Jack Bauer's standoff with Curtis Manning "Safe Now" (composed by Mark Isham) can be heard in the background. This can also be found on the soundtrack to the film Crash. See also * Soundtrack - a listing of official 24 musical collections. Category:24 Category:Lists